Hajimete Ryouri
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Benarkah ini buatanmu? Kenapa ada label harganya di sini?"/"A-a sore wa..."/Humor gagal./Mind to RnR?


**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi by Nakamura Shungiku**

**Hajimete Ryouri by jiro yujikku**

**-sekaiichi hatsukoi-**

Penerbitan Marukawa, bagian _editor shoujo manga_, adalah tempat dimana Onodera Ritsu mengabdi, setelah ia keluar dari pekerjaan sebelumnya di Penerbitan Onodera bagian _editor literatur_. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, pekerjaannya sekarang murni kesalahan. Harusnya ia dimasukkan ke bagian _editor literatur_, namun ia malah terdampar ke _editor shoujo manga_.

Parahnya lagi—

"Onodera! Kopikan ini, sepuluh lembar!" perintah atasannya, Takano Masamune—yang sebelumnya bernama Saga Masamune—cinta pertamanya.

"_Hai_!" jawab Onodera dengan nada enggan tapi tak mau kena marah.

Tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah resmi pacaran sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tentu saja hal itu mereka rahasiakan dari karyawan lain.

Tapi tetap saja, kadang kala—atau dibilang sering—sikap Onodera selalu menunjukkan kalau ia dan Takano ada apa-apa. Belum lagi, Takano yang sering mengerjainya di kantor hingga membuat karyawan wanita mimisan hingga membanjiri ruangan. Oh ya! Tak lupa dengan Kisa yang kerap kali ikut menambah bumbu pedas suasana. Hatori yang adem ayem, diam-diam sudah menelepon seseorang, dan Mino yang memandang psikopat ke arah Onodera.

"AKU SEGERA INGIN KELUAR DARI PERUSAHAN INI...! BAGAIMANA INI...? BAGAIMANA INI...?" begitulah kira-kira teriakan hatinya saat dirinya sedang ter-_bully_ secara mental—dan fisik—dari karyawan yang sudah senior.

**-sekaiichi hatsukoi-**

Siang itu, kantor terlihat sepi. Hatori sedang menemui Yoshikawa Chiharu-_sensei_ untuk mendiskusikan masalah _manga_ barunya. Kisa ... dia bilang akan keluar sebentar untuk suatu urusan—yang sebenarnya menuju toko buku Marimo. Sementara Mino ... dia bilang akan makan di luar mumpung pekerjaannya tak terlalu dikejar _deadline_.

Jadilah ... Onodera hanya berdua di kantor bersama bosnya, Takano Masamune.

Perasaan Onodera tak menentu, ia jadi panas dingin, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah karena malu dan grogi. Tangannya terus mengetik proposal, sementara hatinya sedang bergerumul tak menentu.

Suara _keyboard_ dan goresan spidol merah serta _manuscript_ di tangan Takano yang menggema di seluruh ruangan, tak mampu meredakan suara jantung Onodera yang berdetak cepat.

"Oi." panggil Takano tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Geh!" Onodera terkejut, seperti biasa, "A-ada apa?" tanyanya, mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Takano. Memang ini sudah hampir lewat makan siang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan menghentikan pekerjaan.

"Be-belum, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Onodera, masih gugup.

"Setelah ini makan denganku, tak ada penolakan, ini perintah!"

"Kenapa kau selalu memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya?" protes Onodera.

Hening...

Tak ada percakapan lagi.

"_A-ano_ ... Takano-_san_." panggil Onodera.

Takano menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan kekasihnya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem. Meskipun dalam hati mencoba menebak apa yang akan diungkapkan pria _tsuntsun_ itu.

"I-ini!" kata Onodera sembari menyerahkan kotak _bentou_ di hadapan pria berkacamata tersebut.

"_Bentou_?" gumam Takano, memandang Onodera meminta penjelasan.

"_A-arigatou_, kau selalu membuatkanku makanan. Itu pasti merepotkanmu, a-aku mencoba membuatkan ini u-untukmu." kata Onodera, tetap gugup.

"Hee." Takano memandang kotak _bentou_ di hadapannya, masih dengan wajah kalem—yang sebenarnya ia sedang bahagia di dalam hati. Tangan Takano membuka _bentou_ buatan Onodera.

Pria tinggi itu sedikit terkejut, "Huwa, lebih rapi dari yang kuperkirakan." komentar Takano, niat mengejek. Tapi matanya menyadari sesuatu, "Hei, Onodera..." panggilnya. Pria pendek berambut cokelat itu diam sebelum duduk di meja kerjanya, menolehkan kepala.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya makin gugup, kali ini wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Benarkah ini buatanmu?" tanyanya penuh intimidasi.

"A-a-a..." Onodera kicep, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kenapa ada label harganya di sini?"

"_A-a sore wa_..." Onodera kehilangan kata-kata. "_Su-sumimasen_..." akhirnya dia memilih jujur, "a-aku sudah mencoba membuat _bentou_ tapi hasilnya tak memuaskan, ma-makanya aku membeli..." jawabnya lirih.

Bisa ia rasakan aura negatif dari tatapan Takano. Benar saja, pria itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jadi, itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa tadi pagi aku mendengar suara ledakan dari apartemenmu?"

"Te-tentang itu lupakan saja," jawab Onodera, pucat.

"Jadi, dimana _bentou_ buatanmu?" tanya Takano.

"Di dalam tas."

Takano segera berdiri menuju meja kerja Onodera, meraih tas di bawah meja dan merogoh _bentou_ Onodera yang 'sebenarnya'.

"Ta-Takano-_san_, apa yang kaulaku—"

"Hmm, tak diragukan lagi, ini memang buatanmu." gumam Takano saat melihat isi _bentou_ milik Onodera. Nasi yang setengah gosong setengah matang, sosis dan tamagoyaki yang gosong, dan sayuran yang sudah tak tahu lagi bentuknya bagaimana. Bahkan aura gelap menguar dari dalam kotak _bentou_-nya.

"_Su-sumimasen_." gumam Onodera.

"_Ne_..." tiba-tiba, Takano mendekatkan diri ke arah Onodera. Onodera terkejut, mencoba mendorong tubuh Takano yang kelewat dekat dengannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas mantan kakak kelasnya itu menerpa kulitnya. Aliran darahnya naik ke wajah, merona.

"_Ano_, Takano-_san_, bisakah kau menjauh? Kita sedang di kantor."

"Lalu?" Takano makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggang Onodera, sementara pria kecil itu terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Takano.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Hei, Ritsu..." panggilan Takano yang mirip desahan membuat Onodera panas-dingin. Wajahnya makin merona.

"A-apa?" tangannya masih mendorong dada bidang Takano, sementara tangan besar Takano makin erat memeluk Onodera.

"Kau tahu hukuman untuk orang yang telah berbohong?" bisiknya di telinga Onodera. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ritsu.

"Ha—! Tu-tunggu Takano—Takano-_san_...!"

"_TADAIMA~_"

'_Grosak!—Bruk!'_

Krik krik

"Eh?" Kisa yang baru datang memandang heran antara Onodera dan bosnya. Onodera sibuk dengan laptop sementara bosnya berdiri di samping meja kerjanya sendiri—memandang Kisa dengan horor. "Ada apa ini? Tadi itu suara apa, ya?" tanya Kisa.

"_O-okaeri_, Kisa-_san_." ujar Onodera.

"_Okaeri_, Kisa." Kali ini dari bosnya, ia sudah duduk manis di meja kerjanya.

"Ne, Ricchan, tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Kisa, duduk di meja kerjanya sembari meletakkan sekantong _dorayaki_.

"Eh? Su-suara apa, ya? Aku tak tahu sama sekali..." jawab Onodera.

"Aneh, sepertinya aku mendengar suara..." Kisa masih penasaran dengan suara yang mengusiknya sebelum masuk ruangan. "Ne, Takano-_san_, kau mendengarnya?"

"Mungkin saja seekor tikus yang mencoba lari dari seekor kucing." jawab Takano menyeringai ke arah Onodera. Sementara Onodera panas-dingin dan keringatan.

"Kucing? Memangnya ada kucing di sini?" Kisa kebingungan sendiri, sementara Takano melirik ke arah Onodera sambil makan _bentou_ buatan kekasihnya.

**-sekaiichi hatsukoi-**

Hari berikutnya...

"Huwa! Ricchan, wajahmu menyeramkan sekali!" Kisa terlonjak kaget dari kursi saat Takano, disusul Onodera datang ke kantor.

Wajah Onodera? Tentu saja, kantong mata terlihat dengan sangat jelas, parahnya dia terlihat sangat kelelahan—lebih parah dari biasanya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Kisa-_san_." jawab Onodera sambil duduk.

"Eh? Jarimu kenapa, Ricchan? Kok banyak plesternya?" tanya Kisa penuh ke-_kepo_-an. Lama-lama kalau jengkel Onodera bisa saja membungkam pria berwajah imut itu dengan lakban.

"Ini juga, tak perlu dipi—"

"Kau tak pernah merasakan 'teriris pisau', Kisa?" potong Takano cepat.

"Eh? Ricchan, kau habis masak?" teriak Kisa terkagum-kagum, "Huwa aku mau dong masak bareng Ricchan."

"_A-ano_, aku masih belajar, Kisa-_san_."

"Ingatkan dia untuk tak meledakkan dapur, Kisa." komen Takano dari meja kerja, tanpa menoleh.

"Eh?"

"Takano-_san_—!"

"Onodera..." panggil Takano.

"A-apa?" teriak Onodera sedikit kesal.

"Kemarin ... terima kasih." ucapnya dengan _background_ bunga-bunga bermekaran, senyumnya bak malaikat keluar dari neraka. Pria itu membawa setumpuk _manuscript_ keluar ruangan, sepertinya akan ada rapat.

"_Ne, ne, Ricchan, nanika atta no_?" tanya Kisa antusias sambil menggoda. Lama-lama, Kisa bisa ditransfer ke bagian gosip. Hatori—yang baru datang dan mendengar sebagian percakapan—segera mengambil _handphone_ dan menelepon seseorang. Mino _cengar-cengir_ di meja kerja sambil memandang Onodera.

"Serius ... kalau begini ... AKU INGIN BERHENTI...!"

**END**

**-sekaiichi hatsukoi-**


End file.
